


Toss a Coin to Your Hunter

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Witcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: A Witcher, Daisy Tonner, runs into company at a tavern and maybe gets a new job.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Toss a Coin to Your Hunter

“Oh we know about you, Witcher.”

Daisy’s expression didn’t change, although she internally sighed, this was going to be a thing wasn’t it. 

The tavern keep, rather than making threats, or turn her away jerked his thumb to the back of the tavern.

Ah.

Jonathan Sims voice murmured as he recounted tales of her ‘exploits.’ 

She wondered if it was too late to turn around, but as usual Jon’s uncanny eyes caught sight of her, as did his audience.

Jon perked up and waved her over.

She let out a sigh, but moved forward. 

“You’re not following me are you?” Jon scrunched his brow suspiciously. He shooed away his listeners who didn’t really go far enough for her liking. Daisy returned his query with a blank look. 

“Have you started feasting on the souls of the innocent?”

“No?”

“Then probably not.” 

Jon gestured over some drinks for them. He smiled at her that painfully awkward smile of his. His strange little magic device was already on the table. 

Jon wasn’t human, although it wasn’t so obvious with him. He consumed stories and fear. She had been tasked to hunt him until they were both buried in a mine for a week and realized the corpses were from his old boss. She still hadn’t tracked down Elias. That was an annoying itch. 

Jon was harmless. He had the potential to be a terror, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t scare a toddler honestly. He was a nerd. Liked collecting scary stories and telling them to satiate himself. She had seen worse ways people put food on the table. 

He was a--

He thought they were friends.

Daisy took her drink, sipped. Enjoyed the company privately. 

“You’re telling stories again?” She asked.

“People aren’t interested in documentation,” Jon shrugged. “So yes. Scary stories. But people are starting to call you a hero now. The Hunter of Magnus instead of the Wolf of London.”

Daisy huffed softly. His stories made things easier for her, but she didn’t deny to anyone she was what she was. She couldn’t fault Jon for making coin either. That’s what she did after all. 

“As long as you don’t write a song about it.”

“I used to be in a minstrel group you know.” 

She let him talk, sipping her ale. Watching the bar. Jon’s audience tried to listen in for awhile, but when it was only Jon speaking they soon lost interest and went back to their buisness. 

“So if you’re not following me…” Jon had been talking, filling the silence for awhile now. Daisy had the feeling he liked the sound of his own voice. It got her through the mine though. 

“Maybe you’re looking for her?” He shifted his head to the right. 

Daisy froze. The familiar scent was suddenly everywhere. 

Basira stood at the bottom of the staircase. There was a small frown on her face. She went over to join them.

“Are you following me?”

“Why does everyone ask me that?” Daisy’s eyes couldn’t leave Basira’s face. Old history was thick between them. 

“Because as much as you like to make yourself look like you act only on instinct you’re a planner.” Basira said. 

“Coincidences exist,” Daisy said. She glanced at Jon and then back at Basira. “Are you traveling together?”

Basira shrugged. “More or less. I want to find his Master.”

“Not my Master.” Jon interjected.

“We have unfinished business.” 

“She’s following me,” Jon put in. “Not that I mind.” He added immediately. He held up his hands placatingly. 

Daisy gave him a long stare.

Jon got the message. “I’m just going to go… over there now.”

He got up, leaving the two women staring at one another. Basira took Jon’s empty seat.

“Bouchard is powerful,” Daisy said slowly, trying to assess Basira’s goals. Basira offered a dry smile.

“So am I.”

Daisy exhaled out of her nose slowly. “And you’re still looking for more?”

“In a way,” Basira said. Her expression turned grave. “He has a hold over me. And your little friend over there, and some others.”

Daisy tilted her head. Considered that. “A hold.” She repeated. “You don’t let yourself get caught easily Basira.”

“I wasn’t the one caught.” Basira looked at her meaningfully. 

It took a moment.

“I’m not… magic doesn’t work on me.”

“Magic isn’t the only way to hold someone hostage, Daisy. You’re in danger. I’m going to fix that.”

Daisy tried to process that. 

“I don’t need protecting.”

“You don’t pay attention.” 

Daisy hated the idea of binding Basira in the machinations of a monster. 

“You didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t need you for this.”

“You don’t have to protect me Basira,” She repeated, firmer. 

Basira leaned forward and gently moved a stray hair behind her ear. 

“I can do as I like,” Basira smiled, for the first time since they locked eyes. 

Daisy felt herself soften in the way only Basira could make her feel soft. She put her hand on Basira’s. 

There was a loud click. 

Daisy slowly turned her head to where Jon was standing a few feet away. 

Jon jerked in surprise. He quickly put his device behind his back. 

“Jon--” She growled.

Daisy stopped, feeling Basira’s lips against her cheek. 

“Until next time, Witcher.” She whispered in her ear.

Basira stood.

“Come on, Jon.”

“Oh ah--r-right, okay. Ah… bye then?” 

Daisy watched them leave. Didn’t stop them. 

Elias Bouchard. 

She downed her ale and got up. She had work to do. 


End file.
